Touhou vs. Capcom/Dan Hibiki
Bio Dan's father, Go, was a mixed martial artist and a rival of Sagat. Go gouged out Sagat's right eye and Sagat beat him to death in retaliation. Because of this, Dan sought revenge on Sagat, training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. He set on a quest to find Sagat and take vengeance for his father's death. Dan is also friends with Blanka and has Sakura Kasugano as his student. Movelist Skill Cards *Gadoken: The Gadoken is a projectile attack that Dan launches with one hand. It's difficult to actually call this a projectile; it's more of an extension of Dan's fist than anything. But, it has a fast start up time and does surprisingly solid damage which makes it useful in combos — as long as your enemy isn't too far away. Hard version stays on screen for a slight bit longer than the Light counterpart, but both types do the same damage. *Koryuken: Like Ryu's Shoryuken except it doesn't have much range on it, making it difficult to combo with because all too often your opponent will be too far away and you'll miss. If a random flash appears, Dan is invulnerable for a short period of time. *Danku-Kyaku : A flying kick which can be used in the air. The Hard version is actually being pretty good because it hits 3 times. They work well when added on to the end of an air or ground combo. *Premium Signature: Dan signs his autograph and throws it at the other player. This is basically a taunt that happens to be a move, there's a horrible amount of startup time, and using the hard version makes it even worse. The autograph actually does damage if it hits the opponent. Spell Cards *Shinku Gadoken: An "improved" version of Dan's regular projectile, as it travels a bit further but is still very slow. If all of the hits actually land, this does good damage, the problem is you're not going to land all of the hits unless your enemy is in the corner, and sometimes not even then. The range of the attack slightly increases per level of the Spell Card Gauge used. *Koryu-Rekka: This is Dan's version of Ken's Shoryu-Reppa. Dan performs a quick, short-ranged Koryuken, followed by a faster and higher one immediately after. *Hissho-Buraiken: Dan flashes and holds his arms back for a few seconds, and then unleashes a very fast barrage of punches and kicks to the foe unfortunate enough to be within the range of this attack, ending with a Koryuken. *Legendary Taunt: Dan does a series of taunts, and if you manage to get through all of these without getting nailed by an attack, your opponent may have fallen asleep. This move is useless on a real battle; its only use is to taunt the opponent as it doesn't do any damage. Dan is completely vulnerable to attacks while he is doing his taunts, making this move even worse. Last Word *Otoko Michi: This move is a parody of Akuma's Raging Demon, and its command is the reverse of said move. Dan runs at his opponent; if he grabs them, a huge ball of energy surrounds both combatants. After a few seconds, it creates a huge explosion that takes out both Dan and his opponent, lowering Dan's health to 1%. This is the strongest Last Word in the game. Misc. *Battle Intro: Dan rolls onto the battlefield and says “I hope you’re ready for this beating!” *Taunt: Dan rolls on the ground and says stuff like “Ora Ora!”, “What’s Wrong?”, “Don’t underestimate me.”, Etc. Dan can taunt infinitely and taunting can actually build Spell Card meter. *Victory Pose: Dan does a series of poses and says “Little girls tie bows, real men Saikyo!”. He then gives the camera a thumbs up and wink combined with a huge grin. Winning Quotes You’re laughing at my outfit? Don’t be stupid, real men wear pink! Want to join my Dojo? I will make you into a top-notch fighter in no time! Anyone can fight... But no one can show off like I can! You had guts... Mop them up. Vs. Self: A Dan cosplayer, huh? Being a star sure is rough. Vs. Ryu: Your moves are a convincing imitation, but I'm still stronger! Vs. Ken: I won ´cuz I don´t have a girl holding me back like you do! Vs. Sakura: That's today's lesson. You can pay me in lunches! Two oughta do it! Vs. Chun Li: Interfering with an investigation? Don't arrest me! I'm too pretty for jail! Vs. Guile and Spencer: Typical lazy government employee! Vs. Cammy: You're a friend of Sakura's? That gets you a 50% discount at my dojo! Vs. M. Bison: You´re evil and you laugh like a pervert! Vs. Wesker and Dr. Wily: Anyone with a secret base or a private army or a house must be pure evil! Vs. Akuma: Who let this guy fight? This dude is cheap as hell! Vs. Juri: You were tryin' to kill me for real, weren't ya? You're lucky I'm a nice guy. Vs. Reisen: So I'm even too awesome for this world, am I? Space! The final frontier! Vs. Miko and Byakuren: Your endless preaching is gonna put me to sleep! Vs. Asura: Aaaah! Goodbye, cruel world! Wait a sec... You mean I won? Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Yuyuko: My strength has finally reached the superhuman! I'm totally invincible! Vs. Yuugi and Suika: Size isn't everything! And I'm not just talking about muscles! Vs. Morrigan: Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me! Vs. Hayato, Youmu, Date, Nero, Soki and Nick: Lose the weapon and fight like a real man/woman, chump! Vs. Strider Hiryu: Any idiot can tell you that Ninjas are no match for Saikyo! Vs. Tron: Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be one of Sakura’s classmates, huh? Vs. Felicia: You’re looking for Blanka? Oh, why do green guys always get the chicks?! Vs. Mima and Shinki: Ha! Not even demons are any match for Saikyo! Vs. Cirno: If there is a problem, Yo, I'll solve it, Check out the hook while my DJ resolves it. Ice ice baby… Oh, I always wanted to say that. Vs. Yukari and Kaguya: You rich people make me sick! I drink my tea from a paper cup and I like it! Vs. Marisa, Alice and Patchouli: Does slight of hand magic really count as a fighting style? Seriously? Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I wish I was a smooth talker like you. Vs. Amingo: You remind me of my friend, Jimmy. I should probably ask him if he’s interested in meeting you. Vs. Reimu, Sanae and Ieusa: See my mad moves? Now you'll be worshiping a new idol! Vs. Meiling: Hah. Your so called Kung Fu pales in comparison to Saikyo Style. Vs. Sakuya and Roll: You should stick to dusting with wimpy moves like that. Vs. Flandre: You really bit off more than you can chew kid...now excuse me while I go see a doctor about this hole in my torso. Vs Mokou, Utsuho, Firebrand and Amaterasu: Well, no wonder it got so hot. My skills are on fire! Vs. Aya and Frank: I guess I could spare some time to talk about my genius. Vs. Komachi: Thought you could take me, huh?! Hey, what's my body doing lying over there? Vs. Iku: Go back to swimming with the fishies. Vs. Keine and Kasen: I don't need no lecture. I already know how to school you. Vs. Nitori, Jin, Megaman, Zero and Bass: Keep your flimsy gadgets in the lab (ow…) where they (ow… ow.. ow….) belong. Vs. Ichirin and Captain Commando: That's what you get for not sticking to one on one, cheapskates. Vs. Futo: You're gonna need all the luck you can get. Vs. Koishi: That was weird. Hey, where did all these bruises come from? Vs. Mamizou: You think you can get away with copyrighting my good looks? Think again, evil doer! Vs. Kokoro: Ha! You think I need a mask to hide my perfect face? Vs. Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia and BB Hood: Beat it, kid! Fighting's for grown-ups! Now, excuse me while I treat these flesh wounds you put all over my body. Vs. Momiji and Arthur: You wanna be a REAL knight? Then come join the Saikyo dojo! Vs. Yuuka: A woman like you is just wasting her time with all that gardening. How about joining the Saikyo dojo? Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix: Is it a crime that I'm so awesome? Vs. Tenshi: That oughta teach ya to look down on my style, Missy! Vs. Kagerou, Talbain and Hsien-ko: Looks like you lost souls are in desperate need of my Saikyo schooling! Vs. Satori: Bet you can't comprehend what I'm thinking! Vs. Nue, Hina, and Kogasa: AHHHH!- I mean- Ha! Take that! Vs Dante, Trish, Chris, Jill and Saki: Hey, only wussies hide behind cheap weapons like guns. Vs. Vergil and Ruby: You and your fancy clothes have got to be evil! Vs. Gene: Who do you think you are, cramping my style? Vs. Batsu: I hear you've met my cousin. How is good old Ran? Vs. Tessa, Yumemi and Medicine: Saikyo's not something you can learn just by reading the books, young lady. Vs. Anakaris: My Saikyo style will free all your slaves, punk! Vs. Sonson: You won't get anywhere just be swinging that big stick around! Vs. Seija: Feel the wrath of the Saikyo arts, evil doer! Vs. Murasa: That’s what you get for bringing an anchor to a real fight… ow… Vs. Seiga: You think my Saikyo style was created to serve your evildoing? Huh? Ending (Shows Dan at his Dojo, shooting a commercial. At his Dojo are Cirno, Rumia, Mysita, Wriggle, Daiyousei, Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire training.) Dan: Hey There! Do you want to practice with the man who defeated Fafnir? Then come down to the Saiko dojo! That's right! The Saikyo Dojo is now accepting applicants! Witness the Saikyo Arts as developed by world-famous fighter, Dan Hibiki! Everybody from High School Hotties, Brazilian Beastmen and now Fairies, Youkai, Night Sparrows and Insects have benefitted from his awesome instruction! Get in on the ground floor some of the hottest martial art ever devised! Dan Hibiki has won fans the world over, earning stardom not just from his skills, but from his incredible good looks and personality! Don't pass up on this chance to take orders directly from this superstar demigod! Act now, and receive a 50% discount on your enrollment fee! But wait! That's not all! Mention this ad when you apply and receive a Saikyo T-shirt and a pair of tree-trimming shears absolutely free! Wear the shirt while you trim trees, and you'll be beating the neighborhood cougars off with a stick! Don't wait! Call to- Uhh... Actually, just drop right on in! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Characters